Talk:Mashu Kyrielight/@comment-28048698-20180407202320/@comment-28048698-20180408165058
Sorry for not reply before, Hitsuji! I replied to FGOHikaru very late, so I was sleepy and didn't notice your comment. :( @Hitsuji: 'Yeah, I am a very strict man in some things, specially things I like. So if I find something is ilogical, it doesn't matter if it's the author who say it, for me it's just a stupid thing and not a canonical thing. Of course, this is only for me. I know "oficially" it's canonical, and for many fans it is. It's just for me that isn't canonical. '@Valeth: Don't get me wrong. I value lore development and all that. After all, that is why I love Fate, and that is why I play Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. But there are two things I don't like: first, how DW value lore sometimes, and other times just do idiot things to sell more. Once again, Xuanzang dressed like a whore doesn't sound very lore-wise. I know the argumentum ad hominem, after all, I studied philosophy. What I am doing with DW isn't that. Just like FGOHikaru said, they have a record. If someone always do things to gain money, even screwing the lore, it's normal to not believe at first suddendly they care the lore unless they prove it. In other words: my posture towards DW have a reason, have proof; what are the reasons or proofs for your posture towards DW? Just a well-made chapter after doing after a whole arc full of ilogical things? If you are right, and who knows, maybe you are, and DW really is learning to respect the lore, then let's see if from now on every Servant they release have some sense, we stop seeing Berserkers with M.E. rank EX talking easily, and Servants with fanservice that doesn't make sense. Oh, and it's true that nowadays it isn't easy to find companies that learn, improve and adapt. However, that doesn't change DW seems to learn, improve and adapt only a few times they want, and then continue screwing things. @FGOHikaru: I don't think it needs a lot of explanation what is my criteria of useless. Specially when many players know me in this wiki and know how I am always trying to develop strategies and all. The skillset from the old Mashu (the first one, without Camelot and all) have some us. She could be weak, she could be bad, but at least you were able to use her skills to get some advantage and then let her die. Not only that, but she also was more-or-less unique, being one of the few (or the only?) DEF-buffer oriented support (while the others supports are or full heal, or full buff/debuff). I used Mashu during the story, in every single battle I was able to do: 1) her cost was 0, so I was able to put SSR in the back to farm bond points; 2) In the last fights Ivan was Rider so he could easily humillate my support Casters; 3; I wanted to give her a chance and see if I was able to make some use of her. And what I saw? Her skillset is stupid. It doesn't matter how much you improve her, it doesn't make sense (gameplay-wise). She have more star weight now? Yes, and? Even with buster-buff, critical-buff, two Buster cards and star weight, it will be ALWAYS more useful to use class advantage. The damage she is gaining with all that is ALMOST the same a Saber will gain against a Lancer, a Caster against and Assassin, etc. The fight have multiples enemy classes? Berserker and ready, or Avenger. Like I said, the kind of upgrades you need to do to her so she could be useful are huges. For example, it's stupid for her to be buster-oriented when she can't do a Buster-chain. It would be better a simple "Buff own ATK + Buff own critical", instead of "Buff own Buster + Buff own Buster Critical". That is one change she need, or to become a BBBQA (or her actual BBAAQ cards but having a Buster NP). And, of course, to change her x1.0 multiplier for a x1.1. Let me explain something, maybe that way I can more-or-less clarify my posture. I am a roleplayer. I've played roleplay during years with many friends. And between the roleplayers there is a very poor excuse, or at least an excuse I hate: "my character is like that, so it was canon for him to do it that way". Then maybe you are in a party, there is an important situation, and a friend screw the whole party just for fun saying that. And that is stupid. If you are the creator, you know your creation and you know how to guide a determinate situation or characters toward some goal. What I am trying to say? The skillset of the actual Mashu, lorewise, make sense with the canonical explanation they made for her. Yeah, true. But, for me, that explanation is pure shit. Because they had A LOT of options to give Mashu. Ok, she lose Galahad, great, she is a human. Ok, she have less power because she isn't a Servant, she is a human, GREAT, that isn't a problem. But why select the option "Let's try to make her a behemoth" and force her to be an offensive unit when she doesn't have what it takes? (Not the cards, not the NP, not the multiplier, not the class advantage, she is, and will be, remember my words, a mediocre DPS unit). Do you think it wasn't possible for them to keep the whole "Ironman suit" thing and at the same time give her another role? Don't worry, let's say that role wasn't DEF-buffer anymore. But just ANOTHER role, a role that first with the Shielder class, and a role that fit with her tools at hand. Buffer, debuffer, healer, star generator, whatever. That is the whole thing it seems both of you don't understand. There was many, many more options for her to be logical lore-wise without being useless (or let's say less-useful) gameplay-wise.